


no better version of me i could pretend to be tonight.

by currahees



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, i just wanted a cute fluffy fic with these two, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: he shifts so he’s under ian, pulling away to bury his face in his neck. mickey felt safe like this. he always felt safe with ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	no better version of me i could pretend to be tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this idea on twitter somewhere of mickey using ian as a weighted blanket when he's worried about something so i absolutely had to write it. this is pure fluff because i'm soft. title take from 'jackie and wilson' by hozier.

Mickey was nervous. He was fucking shitting himself, he hadn’t been this nervous in years. And he knew he his nerves were valid, but he still hated feeling nervous. Hell, if his eighteen year old self knew that he was worried about something like this he would have hated himself. But here he was, _nervous_ about what was happening tomorrow.

“Mick, you alrigh’?” Ian’s voice pulls him from his trance. Ian always had that effect on him, he could pull him out of whatever dark part of his mind he was in.

Mickey sighs, turning to face his husband. They had gone to bed almost an hour ago, neither of them actually managing to fall asleep. The ever-present thought of tomorrow was at the front of both of their minds, as it has been all day. “’M fuckin’ worried,” he admits.

Ian’s face softens at his admittance. Mickey watches as Ian moves one of his hands from under his pillow to gently caress the side of his face. He feels the cool metal of Ian’s wedding band, combined with the softness of his fingers. “Me too. But it’ll be okay, we can do this.”

“But she’s a real human. Like a real, tiny, small human that’s gonna rely on us for shit, I’m not exactly the best fuckin’ role model,” Mickey voices his concerns.

Franny was coming to stay with them tomorrow. After the rollercoaster of Debbie’s arrest and subsequent trial and with the threat of social services taking Franny away, Ian jumped into action. He offered for him and Mickey to look after her, at least while the legal mess regarding Debbie was figured out. Ian was able to pull a few strings and arrange for her to stay with them, after all they were the best option all things considered.

Mickey’s concerns were valid, he thought. He had never seen himself as the father figure type, hell he didn’t even know what a good father figure was. Terry wasn’t exactly a fucking ray of sunshine. But after an extended talk with Ian, the two agreed that looking after Franny would be good for them, and her. And Mickey wanted to prove to himself that he wasn’t his father, he could be a good parent if he needed to be.

“We’ve babysat her before and it’s been fine,” Ian reminds him, his eyes trained on Mickey. “I think she actually likes you better than me.”

Mickey laughs, “of course she does, Gallagher.” The familiar nickname rolls off his tongue without a second thought, although he finds himself smiling knowing that they both shared that name now. “I just don’t wanna fuck her up, ya know? I don’t want to be like Terry,” He adds, almost as an afterthought.

Ian moves a little closer, slotting one of his legs between both of Mickey’s. Mickey hums happily at the contact, momentarily forgetting about his worries until Ian starts speaking again. “You’re not Terry.” He says firmly. “You’re caring, I’ve seen the way you look after Liam and Freddie and Franny. And me,” he smiles.

“I just don’t have the best track record with babies,” Mickey sighs, both of them knowing what he was referencing.

“That was different,” Ian reminds him, “You’re not the same person now that you were back then. Neither of us are. We just gotta make sure she’s happy, I think we can do that.”

There’s a small spark of hope in Ian’s eyes that makes Mickey think maybe they can do this, maybe they’ll be okay.

“I guess it’s good practice for when we have our own little shits runnin’ around here,” Mickey replies, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Ian’s eyebrows raise in response, “oh yeah? You want that?” They hadn’t spoken explicitly about wanting their own kids, but it’s always kind of been a given between them.

“Course I fuckin’ do. A couple of ‘em. Kinda wanna give them everything we never had,” he answers, his tone serious. “And I’d wanna do it with you.”

Ian grins, a smile that reaches his eyes and makes Mickey’s heart skip a beat. “I’d wanna do it with you, too,” he mumbles, their noses touching as he leans in for a kiss.

Mickey kisses him back, his hands pulling Ian closer. He shifts so he’s under Ian, pulling away to bury his face in his neck. Mickey felt safe like this, using Ian as a weighted blanket on top of him. He always felt safe with Ian. Their legs are a tangled mess and Ian’s got one arm under Mickey with the other up near his head. He presses a soft kiss behind Mickey’s ear, sending shivers up his spine.

“Love you, Mickey,” Ian mumbles, sleepiness apparent in his voice.

“Love you too,” Mickey replies, feeling less stressed than before. He takes a minute to appreciate where his life was at the moment. The steady _thud-thud-thud_ of his husband's heartbeat, the familiar scent of his shampoo and the promise of an actual future together. He finds himself falling asleep much faster than he anticipated, Ian’s body on his keeping him safe.


End file.
